The Crystal Cavalier
The Crystal Cavalier is a villain and Role-Play Character used by Fr0st. Personality The Crystal Cavalier is almost always calm and composed, and is a brilliant strategist. In a fight, he surprisingly doesn't lose his cool often, and prepares for battles whenever he can, erecting crystal fortresses to give him a tremendous boost in energy. However, this intellect comes at a price. The Crystal Cavalier is unbelievably arrogant, and can be tricked into giving an opponent the advantage if they challenge him. Despite his calm nature, The Crystal Cavalier often is frustrated and annoyed when his two dimwitted minions, Mer-Ray and Hothead, fail a mission. History Almost nothing is known of The Crystal Cavalier's origins, except that he was recruited into the crystal army by Unleashed Spacegodzilla sometime after the latter was defeated by Godzilla 2007. Soon afterwards, he allied himself with ZSG's forces and quickly rose to 2nd-in-command because of his great strategics. Soon after PS4 King Ghidorah was recruited, The Crystal Cavalier implanted him with a tracking device when he was being upgraded in case he went rogue, which he did. Not long after that, he made them come to Antarctica to battle. He did this by sending a crystal to PS4 Ghidorah's location, with a note threatening them and Inferno DesGhidorah's torn wing on it. PS4 Ghidorah and Omega Keizer Ghidorah soon arrived and battled him, along with Megaguirus 2007 and Krystalak. He soon got the upper hand, being able to stab Keizer multiple times, but was interrupted by BirthGoji and ROE Orga arriving to help. Despite Megaguirus being defeated and Krystalak retreating, he still had the advantage until Birth used a crystal powerup to absorb his attacks. As the battle progressed, the heroes were led to a cave in Antarctica where Inferno Desghidorah was. ZSG's army, lead by Hyper Zbrush Destoroyah, arrived there, and The Crystal Cavalier left them to kill Birthgoji and his group. Shortly afterwards, he absorbed his army of Crystal Golems to regain his original power, before hiring Hothead and Mer-Ray as minions. He then attacked BirthGoji's island with an ally, a black dragon named Abraxas. He severely wounded Birth's allies and captured PS4 King Ghidorah, but left after BirthGoji transformed into his super form. Shortly after, PS4 King Ghidorah was taken back, but CC wasn't worried, as he had corrupted the Ghidorah's mind with crystals. He later battled HellGoji and Jay in Tokyo. Although able to defeat HellGoji, he was forced to retreat by Jay. He later watched the battle between Krystalak and Jigoku in Santiago. A long while later he played a major role in the Neo Empire's invasion of America, using his crystals to effectively neutralize the military. As well as this, he was able to nearly kill PS4 Battra in his celestial form, as well as briefly battle with Jay again. He shortly after participated in the Neo Empire's invasion of Monster Island, in which he battled Anguirus, Gamera, and Sokogeki Anguirus. The Neo Empire emerged victorious eventually. As the heroes began to take back the countries and Trahir grew more frustrated, The Crystal Cavalier silently defected after seeing Z, Crystalleon, and Obsidian be defeated by the enraged leader. Abilities *The Crystal Cavalier uses a ruby-red crystal sword. This sword is very strong, and is hard to break. *The Crystal Cavalier uses a obsidian-black shield, which blocks attacks and is nearly unbreakable. *The Crystal Cavalier can imbue his fists with energy to make them stronger. *The Crystal Cavalier can Levitate himself and can use it to fly at Mach 2. *The Crystal Cavalier can telepathically communicate with other kaiju, and can even mind control weak-willed individuals. *The Crystal Cavalier can fire off a Corona Beam from his maw, which deals good damage and can knock opponents back. *By absorbing all of his crystals' energy, The Crystal Cavalier can use a hypercharged Corona Beam, which is an extremely powerful version of the Corona Beam. *The Crystal Cavalier can manipulate crystals for a large variety of uses. He can create Power Surge crystals that increase his and other Spacegojis' power and corrupt other kaijus' minds, can create a crystal fortress that drastically increases his power, or create Crystal Golems, expendable kaiju-sized soldiers that can be used in large numbers. *The Crystal Cavalier can create a crystal shield that deflects energy beams back at opponents. *The Crystal Cavalier can regenerate at an above-average speed. *The Crystal Cavalier can conduct energy through touch. *The Crystal Cavalier is able to implant cosmic power in structures that can transmit a signal and have them act as an energy source. *The Crystal Cavalier can fire energy bolts from his shoulder crystals. *The Crystal Cavalier emits an aura which causes electrical disturbances. *The Crystal Cavalier can create a Gravity Tornado to throw others. Weaknesses *The Crystal Cavalier can be hurt by his own weapon. *The Crystal Cavalier's arrogance can make him underestimate opponents. *The Crystal Cavalier will lose a large portion of his energy if his shoulder crystals are broken. Quotes Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Male Category:Flying Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Telekinetics Category:Aliens Category:Characters (Fr0stfur)